


The Trick to Getting Treats

by DawnsEternalLight



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Monsters, Trick or Treating, honestly it's as sweet as all the candy Jon gets, pure fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight
Summary: Jon's spending Halloween with the Batfam and excited for everything: getting to meet Damian's family, dressing up, and trick or treating. Only Damian think's he's too old to trick or treat, and let's Jon down pretty hard. Thankfully Damian's siblings find a way around that.





	The Trick to Getting Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Batfam Halloween Content War day 3: Monsters

Jon was floating. Literally floating. The thought made him giggle past the butterflies in his stomach. He couldn’t decided if he was just excited or nervous or both. One of those emotions was keeping his feet off the ground, and he wasn’t sure he cared which it was. His parents had finally agreed to let him go trick or treating with Damian and his family. A fact that would have made him fly to the moon again if his dad would allow it.

Damian never stopped talking about his brothers and his sister. Like _never_. And Jon had yet to meet them. So yes, maybe it was excitement keeping his toes from touching the ground as his dad finished walking him up the path to the manor.

He couldn’t stop looking at the decorations out front. There was a giant spider that moved, and a ghost that fluttered in the wind. A hoard of zombies were climbing up the side of the manor building, and groans could be heard from them every few seconds. It was the kind of house that screamed having good candy and Jon rose an inch or two as the excitement and nervousness churned again inside him. He really hoped tonight would be fun. And that Damian's siblings would like him. And that Damian would have fun. Really he was hoping for the best in everything. 

“It might be Halloween, but try not to float while you’re out okay?” His dad suggested, as he rang the doorbell.

“I won’t.” Jon promised.

He adjusted the big pawed gloves he was wearing and took in a deep breath. It settled some of the butterflies and he sunk an inch. Then the door opened and Alfred smiled at him, his face painted green with little bolts sticking out of his neck. His suit was still impeccable.

“Clark, Jonathan. It’s a pleasure to see you both, won’t you come in?” He said, with a smile.

Simply seeing Alfred again helped ease some of the nervous energy in Jon’s stomach and he finally landed, his feet touching down as he smiled up at the man.

“Hello Mr. Pennyworth.” Jon said, and stepped into the house.

“Hey, Alfred. Is Bruce still here or has he left yet?” Clark asked, following Jon in.

Jon had been in the the manor before, back when Damian had kidnapped him and they’d actually met, then again when he’d come to vent about his grounding. It was nice to walk in through the front door this time, though still as awe inspiring as it had been the first few times. Now the high ceilings and fancy furniture were decked out with cobwebs and pumpkins, with little bats hanging from lights, and spiders tucked into corners. It was delightfully spooky, but not scary.

“The children are in the livingroom, Jonathan I trust you know the way?” Alfred asked.

Jon nodded and left his dad with the other man as they discussed Batman’s plans for the night. Jon didn’t really care to know what the caped crusader was doing, he was far more excited to see the extended family.

Noise came to him first as he hurried down the hallway towards his friend and his family. There was giggling and the sound of someone groaning with annoyance. Jon didn’t try to eavesdrop, instead practicing, if only for a few moments, controlling his overly sensitive hearing.

“I do not see the point of these plastic fangs, Grayson. No one will be looking at my mouth.” Damian’s grumpy tone preceded Jon seeing him, as he stepped into the room.

He saw Damian and an older man, Grayson (Probably Dick, Nightwing--Jon almost floated again at that thought) together by a couch. Grayson was kneeling by Damian, a pair of plastic fangs in his palm. He was also dressed just like Jon’s dad, well Superman to be exact.

Jon almost wouldn’t have recognized Damian if he hadn’t heard him first, or watched him scowl at the other man and take the teeth, popping them into his mouth. His whole face was painted white, a stark contrast to his darker tones, and his hair was pushed back with some kind of gel that made it shiny in the lights of the room.

Instead of a hoodie or his robin uniform he was dressed as a vampire, with a mahogany vest and matching silk tie over a white button up and black dress pants. His cape had the highest collar Jon thought he’d ever seen on a vampire costume, which made him want to giggle but he figured Damian would probably get offended, so he cleared his throat instead.

“Ah, Jon. You have finally arrived, I expected you fifteen minutes ago.” Damian said, turning away from his brother.  

Jon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Dad and I got caught up stopping a dam from breaking.”

His friend gave him a curt nodd. “That is an acceptable reason, besides we have not yet started, so technically you are still fine. Let me introduce you to everyone.”

He waved Jon over. He swallowed before stepping into the room all the way, his eyes darting around. First to the two girls by the tv dressed in bright neon colors, one’s blond hair was teased so much Jon was pretty sure she’d stuck her finger in an electrical socket for the look, and the other wore a light up headband. Then to three other boys, Jason Tim, and Jon wasn't sure who the other one was, not one of his brothers. Maybe the other kid Damian mentioned his dad had taken in? Tom or something. One had on the best zombie costume Jon had ever seen and the other was wearing a mario costume minus the mustache, the other boy was in a Flash costume.

“Hi.” Jon said, giving Damian’s first brother a little wave.

“Jon, this is Richard Grayson. The first--”

“Robin, and now Nightwing.” Jon cut him off, “It’s--umm wow. It’s really nice to meet you Mr. Nightwing, er Grayson, er umm.” Jon wasn’t sure what to call Damian’s brother.

“Dick is fine.” he said, with a smile, “It’s nice to finally meet you, Jon. Damian’s told me a lot about you.”

“Yeah?” Jon asked, his heart leaping.

Out of all of Damian’s brother’s he’d most wanted to meet Dick Grayson. Aside from Damian’s near perfect praise of the man, his dad talked about him all the time. Jon wouldn’t admit it to his dad, but he found himself wanting to be just like Nightwing one day.

“Yep.” Dick grinned, then leaned forward, putting a hand to the side of his mouth like he was trying to hide his next words from Damian, “And it’s all been good stuff too.”

Now Jon did float a little. “He says the same about you.” he said, trying to ease some of the sheer joy surging through him.

“Tt. It is not all good.” Damian said, “I told you last week he needed to work on his sleuthing skills.”

Dick rolled his eyes and stood, “It’s okay to be proud of your friend, Damian.”

Damian ignored him and took Jon’s hand, pulling him past Dick and towards the other two boys, “Do not look so star struck, you’ve only met one of them.”

“Right.” Jon said, craning his head back to see Dick waving at them, a wide grin on his face.

“Todd, Drake, Thomas. I would like to introduce you to Superman’s son, Jonathan Kent.” Damian said, stopping before his brothers.

Jason and Tim turned from their conversation about motorcycles to smile at them.

The man in the zombie costume looked him over before speaking, “So, this is the kid that’s been keeping Damian out of trouble lately, good to meet you Jon. Name's Jason.”

“I wouldn’t say they’ve been staying out of trouble.” The other one, Tim, said. “Though, it’s got to be less than he’d get into on his own, so thanks for that.”

“If anything, Damian’s gotten me into more trouble since we’ve met.” Jon corrected them, with a shy smile, “I’d only been grounded once before he showed up.”

Jason barked a laugh that seemed to light up his whole person, it was completely contrary to the picture Jon had in his head of the man. His dad had told him about the infamous Red Hood who wasn’t afraid to kill criminals, and even had his own empire at one time. When he’d brought it up with Damian his friend had shrugged and said that ‘Todd has mellowed of late, you will be fine’. He was sure now that Damian was right, Jason seemed like a nice guy.

“I don’t doubt it.” Tim said, thoughtfully, “I’m fairly sure the bats are always the ones who get supers in trouble.”  

“I don’t know if that’s comforting.” Jon said.

The other boy waved his hand, "Ignore them. It's good to meet you. I'm happy Damian's got another friend to bring around. I'm Duke." 

"Hey." Jon smiled.

"Thomas, did you ever decide if you were staying the evening?" Damian asked. 

He nodded, "I'll stay for a few hours then head over to meet some friends for a party. You're all invited, if you want to come." 

Damian shrugged, "I doubt it, but thank you for the invitation. I will see you lated, I still need to introduce Jon to Cain.”

Duke waved them off and Jon followed Damian to the girls, the blond one immediately turning to them.

“Cass, Cass, look I told you he’d be a werewolf. I have a sense about these things.” she said, before waving at them, “Hey, I’m Stephanie, but you can call me Steph. And this is Cass.”

“Hi.” Jon waved, “Why did you think I was going to be a werewolf?”

She grinned, “Because Dick got Damian to be a vampire, and vampires always hang out with werewolves on Halloween. It just makes sense.”

Jon frowned, he wasn’t sure that’s how it worked, but he wasn’t going to argue with her. Her friend, Damian’s sister, rolled her eyes.

“Hello,” she said, holding out a hand for Jon to shake, “I like your costume very much.”

“I like yours too.” Jon said, taking her hand. She shook it vigorously before letting go and touching her headband, beaming at his complement.

“I am the nineties.”

Steph threw an arm around her shoulders, “You mean we’re the eighties. Nineties has less hair, and more jeans.”

Cass shrugged, “Either way, it is fun.”  

“Now that you’ve taken Jon around, when are you two heading out to trick or treat?” Steph asked. “If you don’t have someone picked out, Cass and I would be happy to take you out.”

Damian shook his head, “We are not going.”

“What?” Jon said, stepping away from him, “You said we were.”

“You spoke about trick or treating, I told you I’d rather hand out candy with, Pennyworth. I am thirteen, and far too old to go door to door asking for candy.”

“Thirteen is prime time for trick or treating, Damian.” Steph said.

Damian shook his head, “Prime time, as you call it, is six, Brown. Thirteen receives pity candy. Besides, there are far too many risks on a night like this to go out unattended.”

“I told you I’d be there.” Stephanie argued.

“As I said, unattended.” Damian said, and Cass giggled.

“Oh hush.” Steph pouted, “I’m sure Dick will take you.”

Damian crossed his arms, his cape fluttering with the movement. “Grayson should be assisting Father with patrol, as I’ve told him countless times. All of you should. If Father had allowed it I would be as well.”

“Damian, Halloween is for fun, I’m sure your dad just wanted all of to you to enjoy the night.” Jon said.

“I’ve been telling him that all week.” Dick said, stepping back over, “Besides, you know B’s only going to do a short patrol tonight. Halloween’s an extreme or nothing kind of night.”

“Which is exactly why I should be out there helping him. What if Crane decides it is the perfect night to try a new strain of toxin? Or perhaps Ivy will grow pumpkins large enough to swallow the city?” Damian said.

Dick chuckled, “Dames, I doubt even Ivy could grow pumpkins that large. Just relax okay? If Bruce needs you he’ll call. In the meantime, go out and have fun with your friend.”

Damian shook his head, “I would rather be here in case Father calls. Jon if you would like to go, feel free.”

Jon deflated at this. Of course he wasn’t going to go by himself. He’d been planning to go with Damian, and his family. He thought longingly to the plans he’d had for all his candy and sighed, “No, I’ll stay. I came to hang out with you guys, and if you’re staying here I will too.”

Damian nodded, “The evening will not be boring, I can promise that. Grayson and I have selected a series of movies to watch, and I believe Brown had plans to play games.”

Even the thought of a party sounded dull to Jon now, he’d hoped for that after it go too late to trick or treat, but the fact that his plans had been so easily ruined put a damper on everything. He gave Damian a weak smile, “Sounds fun.”

* * *

Half an hour later, as Damian hurried to help Alfred hand out more candy, Jon felt a tap on his shoulder. Stephanie and Cass stood behind him, grinning the same way that Damian sometimes did when he was about to suggest something really dangerous.

“Wanna have some fun?” Steph asked.

“If you’re going to suggest a prank on Damian count me out. I don’t want him mad at me during our next mission.” Jon said.

Cass shook her head, “More fun than that.” she told him, “We’re going to get candy.”

The night’s earlier excitement sparked back up in Jon. He turned to glance at where Damian had disappeared off to, “Won’t Damian notice?”

Steph shook her head, “Nah, he’s too busy scaring off all the kids who’re coming by.”

Jon hesitated a moment longer before nodding, “Okay, but we can’t be gone too long just in case.”

Stephanie drove them out of the manor and down to the closest houses to it, all of them large with land and decorations, kids flooding from door to door in the twilight light. Half an hour sped by with Jon going from door to door, Cass and Steph joking behind him.

He was pretty sure Cass was his favorite of Damian’s siblings, not because she was taking him out, but because she was so funny. She joked and made faces at kids, teased Steph, and always managed to convince the parents answering doors to give Jon just a little extra candy.

Steph was equally fun, singing and dancing her way down the street, and dragging Jon along.

“You know,” she said, grinning, “I bet you’re great for Damian. That kid needs to learn how to have fun, and you my super friend, know how to have fun.”

Jon beamed at that and agreed wholeheartedly.

Their return to the manor was one of little fanfare as they snuck in the back door, Steph stashing Jon’s candy out of sight before they returned the larger group. Duke had left by then, and Damian was engrossed in a movie with lots of screaming and blood. Jon chuckled as Dick kept trying to put his hands over Damian's eyes. 

It wasn’t long before Jon found himself flanked by Jason and Tim, both of them hooking their arms through his.

“I heard you let Steph and Cass take you trick or treating.” Jason said.

“We were wondering if you wanted to do it again.” Tim added.

“I do, but I mean-” Jon looked down at his costume, “Everyone already saw me. I don’t think they’ll give me candy again. And we don't have time to go further out.”

Tim eyed him, “You can fly, we could literally go anywhere.”

Jon shook his head, “My dad says I can’t fly unless it’s for super business.” he didn’t add that they’d flown to the manor together. His dad made some exceptions, but he was pretty sure leaving to get candy wasn’t one of them.

“Then we’ll just have to find you a different costume.” Jason said.

Jon let himself be dragged from the room, his werewolf ears and paws stripped to be replaced by a sheet, with two eyeholes cut out of it. For added emphasis the tucked Jon’s glasses over the front.

“Perfect.” Jason said, looking him over.

Jon was sure it was not perfect, but he was getting the opportunity to go back out for candy, so he was going to roll with it.

“How come you guys want to go out?” Jon asked as Jason and Tim were leading him to a room he hadn’t been in before, it was a huge garage filled with cars. All of them looked expensive. Jason picked a sleek silver one and unlocked it.

“We wanted to go with the Batbrat.” Jason explained, “But I should have guessed he’d think he was too old to go out.”

“Besides, neither of us can get away with going out without a kid.” Tim added.

“So you’re using me?” Jon asked, climbing into the car behind them and buckling his seatbelt.

Jason leaned back from the driver's seat and grinned, “Same as your using us.”

He couldn’t argue with that, so he sat back and tried to find something to hold onto as Jason sped out of the garage.

Handmade costume or not Jon had a ton of fun his second time out. Jason was funny, and Tim was really cool to talk to. He seemed to know a little something about everything. Both of them weren’t the least bit shy about holding out their own sacks to be filled with candy, which Jon found hilarious. They’d honest to goodness wanted to trick or treat, and he was happy to have them by his side.

“Thanks kid.” Jason told him, as they climbed out of the car back at the manor.

They helped him change back into his werewolf costume, but neither Jason nor Tim tried to hide their bags of candy as they paraded back into the room everyone had congregated.

Damian caught sight of it, looked from them to Jon, and stomped over.

“What on earth is going on. Jon where have you been?”

“Well.” Jon said, casting a side glance at Damian’s brothers, both were grinning.

“We took the kid trick or treating, since you were obviously blind to his need for candy.” Jason told him.

Damian crossed his arms, “I was not. Jon could have had all the candy he wanted here.”

Jon didn’t miss the twinge of hurt in Damian’s tone, or the way he looked at him like he’d just left Damian to fight his way out of a trap by himself.

“Going out is different than just getting candy from Alfred, Damian.” Jon tried to explain.

“I do not see why, either way you get candy.”

Dick approached them now, putting a hand on Damian’s shoulder. The kid’s arms dropped and he looked up at his brother. It was kind of amazing how Damian changed around Dick. He changed around his other siblings too, but in the same way Jon felt like he would if they were his brothers, a kind of need to make them proud. But it was different with Dick, Damian softened in a way Jon had never seen before. It was like he let some of his walls down around Dick, and Jon wanted to spend more time around them to see what else was different, and maybe figure out how to help Damian be that way all the time.

“If you want to go, Damian, there’s still time.” Dick said, then glacned at Jon, “I don’t think Jon would mind coming along with us again.”

Three times getting candy? Jon was totally up for that. He’d have to hide half of it from his mom, or she’d limit what he could eat, but it was the best deal he’d heard all night.

“Totally, it’s really fun Damian. You get to see everyone’s costumes, and people get to admire yours. I bet they’d really like your vampire.”

Damian considered him for a moment before nodding. “I can allow it.” he said, “It would be a shame for Grayson to be the only one to not get to go out with us tonight.”

Jon grinned at him, “Excellent. I can show you all the best houses. There’s even one with a haunted house that no one would let me go through. But I bet you’d like it.” he said, hurrying over to Damian.

“Perhaps.” his friend said, and let him lead them back towards the garage.


End file.
